


Generation Kill Podcovers

by endeni



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	Generation Kill Podcovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemm80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Podfic of) A Road Too Far by Sylvanwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662952) by [chemm80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80). 



  
(for [](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**chemm80**](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/)'s ~~upcoming~~ [podfic of A Road Too Far by Sylvanwitch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3662952))  
  
  


  
(for [](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**chemm80**](http://chemm80.dreamwidth.org/)'s upcoming podfic of [The Frame You Made by Dira Sudis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1903968))  
  
  
[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)


End file.
